This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. "A combination trial of copaxone plus estriol in relapsing remitting multiple sclerosis" A multicenter double blind placebo controlled trial to determine if oral estriol treatment is effective in decreasing disease activity in women with relapsing remitting multiple sclerosis as measured by relapse rate, imaging and immunological markers.